ninjitsusentaitokusouldierfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bird Patrol
The Bird Patrol is a group of robotic toon birds with natural personalities. They are robotic copies of Lord Tategami and as such are servents to him. They come in different colors so they can be told apart. Like most toons, they are immune to physical abuse but can be killed by the dip (although most of them died by losing control of their laughter). They each have names that reflect their personalities. They appear in the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy. Known Members #''' Smart Alec ('''Green): The wise-cracking leader of the bird patrol. He speaks in a New York accent. He hates when his minions laugh and keeps reminding them to avoid doing so as much as possible. This makes him the most deciplined of the bird patrol, for he has more control of his laughter. His weapon is a green laser revolver. He also used a switchblade to threaten Brandon. He is the third member to die, but not because he lost control of his laughter, but because he pointed out an error in the lyrics of the song Brandon used to "entertain" the bird patrol and ended up being kicked in the jimmy and sent flying into a vat of the dip. When he died, his spirit didn't rise (because the dip dissolved it, too). #''' Sly ' ('Red'): The Spanish-speaking second-in-command of the bird patrol. He is sneaky and bloodthirsty. He also has a tendancy to swear in Spanish if he screws up. His weapon is a switchblade with a red hilt and red accents on the blade. He is the fourth member of the bird patrol to die. He died when he lost control of his laughter and fell out of the DipTank (all while setting it in gear). #' Stupid Head ' ('Blue'): The dummy of the bird patrol. As his name implies, he is stupid and foolish. His weapon is a blue wooden baseball bat with a nail going through it. He is the first member of the bird patrol to die. He died when he lost control of his laughter and fell on the floor, whacking himself in the head. When he died, a flower popped right out of his chest as his spirit left his body. #' Smokey ' ('Gray'): The smoking-type member of the bird patrol. Because of his smoking, he's in the weakest condition of all the bird patrol members. If he doesn't have a cigar in his mouth, his voice is very raspy. If he does have a cigar in his mouth, his voice is slightly higher pitched. His weapons are a gray laser revolver and a switchblade with a gray hilt (although he hardly uses either). He also used a gray 1940's style laser Tommy Gun for a while. He is the second member of the bird patrol to die. He died when he lost control of his laughter and tried to pull his spirit back into his cast to no avail. #' Maniac ' ('Yellow'): The mad scientist of the bird patrol. As his name implies, he is completely insane. His weapons are a bunch of booster shot needles that he uses as darts, a yellow straight razor, and a switchblade with a yellow hilt and yellow accents on the blade (although he never used the switchblade, as it was only shown falling out of his pocket when he died). He is the last member of the bird patrol to die, but not because he lost control of his laughter, but because his laughter threw him off balance, dropping him into the rotating brushes on the DipTank. As his spirit rose, it was revealed that he was still a demented looney even as a ghost because he said, "Bye, Bye!" and burst out in psychopathic laughter as he set the cannon on the DipTank to rotate back to the Tokusouldiers that were chained and hung over a barral of dip before his spirit faded away. Mentioned Members Lord Tategami briefly mentioned some members of the bird patrol that never actually appeared while he warned the known members not to laugh because the mentioned members died in the same manner. These mentioned members are: #'Baby ('''White): Tategami mentioned that he was the original prototype of the bird patrol. His name suggests that he was either very whiney and childish or he was just given the name, "Baby" as a nickname because he was a prototype. Tategami mentioned that he was white. #'Snotty '(Black): Tategami mentioned him after Baby. His name suggests that he was either more of a bully than a villain or very congested. He was mentioned to be black. #'Derpy Ditz '(Pink): Tategami mentioned her after Snotty. Her name suggests that she was very scatter-brained. She is the only female of the bird patrol (mentioned or otherwise). Tategami, apparently, hates her for being so scatter-brained, as he mentions her as, "A Scatter-brained she-dope." She is mentioned to be pink. #'Mysterioso '(Silver): Tategami mentioned him after Derpy Ditz. His name suggests that he was a complete mystery, even to himself. He was mentioned to be silver. #'Clutzy '(Gold): The last mentioned member to be mentioned by Tategami. His name suggests that he was very clumsy. Tategami, apparently, wasn't too thrilled for his clumsiness because he called him, "A Clumsy Bonehead amongst Clumsy Boneheads." He was mentioned to be gold. 12 Years Later versions In the 12 Years Later Arc, the Bird Patrol members are somehow revived. Baby, Snotty, Derpy Ditz, Mysterioso, and Clutzy are still the only members to be mentioned. Trivia *Despite being robots, the bird patrol members have natural feelings and emotions. This is never explained. Although, it is possible that they were artificially created organic life-forms that were partly turned into robots. *These characters (with the exception of Baby, Snotty, Derpy Ditz, Mysterioso, and Clutzy) are inspired by the Toon Patrol from the 1988 movie, ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? ''This is merely used as tribute to the movie to keep the spirit of Roger Rabbit alive and nothing more. *Like the Toon Patrol, they can die from prolonged laughter (even though they're robots). *Like Tategami, they don't harness the power of flight. *Baby, Snotty, Derpy Ditz, Mysterioso, and Clutzy are the only members of the bird patrol (mentioned or otherwise) with no Toon Patrol counterparts. However, it is likely that they were inspired by the Toon Patrol's mentioned dead hyena cousins. Category:Toons Category:Villains Category:Evil Warriors Category:E.V.I.L.E. Category:Criminals Category:Birds Category:Groups Category:MrBLUERANGERHERO Series Characters Category:Organization Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Life-forms Category:Copies Category:Clones Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Those who died Category:Spirits Category:The Bird Patrol Category:Evil Toons Category:Future Category:Tokusouldier: 12 Years Later Category:Crossover Series Characters Category:Victims of The Dip Category:Death from Laughter Category:Gangsters Category: Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy guest stars Category:Crossover Villains